Vacant Stars
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: The tears that were accidentally seen have snatched away my heart...since that time my eyes have always followed you.


_The tears that were accidentally seen have snatched away my heart...since that time my eyes have always followed you._

* * *

><p>This guy's character is definitely awful.<p>

I observed him from my desk as he leaned casually against the wall, headphones in his ears and an iPod in his hand as he flipped through music. His hair was so black you might even say it was blue. And his eyes were deep and mysterious, hiding shadows behind it all. Cold and calculating.

Though he's good looking, he's cold. He has a face that shows he doesn't care about other people, and eyes that show no mercy. No concern for anyone, that's what I think.

Until that day.

I closed my eyes and sighed, remembering _that day_.

•••

_I walked out from the library, exhausted from all the studying. It was lunchtime so everyone BUT me were eating their lunches happily feeding their appetites. But if I failed one more test, Nikaidou-sensei was going to make me slave away my whole summer organizing the classroom then doing summer classes. The sun shone in the sky, casting its radiance all over the school yard. I tightened my grip on the books in my arms, determined not to let them slip from my grasp yet again. I was always clumsy. _

_But, enough about that. _

_While I took slow steps back to the classroom and stayed in the shade of the trees, not to far away, I saw _him_. _

_Sitting against a tree and gazing upon a small object in his hand. Then slowly, ever slowly, I saw a tear slide down his cheek._

_My eyes..._

_...ever since that day..._

_...were stolen by Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_My eyes are always looking for him. And whenever I find him, I always look at him._

•••

"Amu? Hey, Amu?" I opened my eyes to find Rima staring at me with curious eyes.

"Huh? What?" I straightened up to find he had left. Oh...too bad. It's been three months but I don't know him really well. I want to know more about him... I want to be closer to him.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Stop spacing out. It's time to go home. Get up already before we get clean-up duty."

I got up and laughed nervously. "Sorry! Sorry! Let's go now."

I followed her out of the classroom and down the hall, merging in with the ever growing crowd of students. We finally reached outside and hurried down the steps. Rima's head of wavy soft hair cascaded down her back and sometimes, even tickled the back of her knees. So she usually liked to throw it into a long braid and tie it together like it was a rope. She said she liked to grow it out until she could cut it off and sell it for wig making. Rima's always so charitable.

I'm getting a bit off topic aren't I? Let's resume our story, shall we?

"Rima!" We both turned and saw a black car. An elegant woman leaned out the window and waved at us.

"Sorry, Amu," Rima glanced at the car. "I forgot I had a doctor's appointment today. Can you make it home without me?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'll be fine."

She gave me a quick hug before jogging to the car. "Don't get run over okay?"

I laughed. "Okay! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Amu!"

As the tail lights disappeared from sight, I exhaled then walked down the street in the opposite direction. I live in a small area covered in little shops. A small bakery here and maybe a little jewelry shop there. It was a quiet place where everyone knew everyone.

As I turned the corner, I saw a flash of blue. My eyes widened. No way. Ikuto lives around here? He glanced up briefly, looking at me for a second then he shrugged and disappeared into a small shop. I waited a moment, deciding on whether to follow him or not.

Well, the choice is obvious.

"Uwah," I said looking at the various shelves in wonder. All sorts of items were organized carefully. Glittering cups decked with tiny jewels sat on top of a tea saucer designed with elegant vines and flowers. A few books bound by their leather binding sat on top of each other next to an elegant china doll. Lacey doilies...tiny spoons...old clocks...there were so many things!

"Welcome to Vacant Stars," a silky voice interrupted my thoughts.

I whirled around in surprise. "Ikuto?" He looks so good in a suit!

He looked up and saw me. Then his eyes softened and his lips curved into a gentle smile. "It's Amu, right?" In a few strides, he was next to me, almost nose to nose. "This store grants anything the customer wishes."

"W-wish?" I blushed and reached back for anything to support me. _I-Ikuto's so close!_

Suddenly, there was a faint crashing sound and we both looked to the ground. I knelt down and quickly picked up a little ring. "Oh no!" I gasped. "It's broken! What should I do..."

Ikuto's slender fingers gently lifted the ring from my open palm. He tsked. "Ah, no. This ring isn't an antique but it's one-of-a-kind." I frowned. "The craftsman who made this is very arrogant and eccentric. It'll be very hard to ask him...besides...he's kind of famous." He slowly rubbed the ring. "The compensation price will be...reasonable enough." He closed the ring into his palm. "How about this," his blue eyes met my golden ones. "How about working in this store for free? Even if you refuse, my words are absolute."

I stared blankly at him.

His slender fingers lifted my chin towards him. "When I..." I seemed unable to move as his lips brushed mine, "want it...a kiss." He rubbed his thumb across my lips. "Or probably..." he pulled back and rubbed his chin. "Sex too will also suffice."

SNAP! (Me snapping out of my zombie-like state)

**Enemy of women.**Those were my thoughts at that moments.

He stuffed his hands into his back pockets. "Well, starting tomorrow you'll work."

_I know about his charm._

_I know that it can be used as a weapon._

I clutched my hands to my chest, as if to calm my fluttering heart.

_So it's natural to fall in love with him._

_It's natural that I follow him._

The one person God create without a weakness...has an awful personality...

_But God..._

"Come here?" I swallowed.

_This ill-natured guy who uses girls for his own benefit._

He smiled.

_I'm captivated by him._

* * *

><p><em>[AN] Antique Wish transferred into Shugo Chara mode. Disclaimer: I don't own either. Hopefully you don't hate me. Hope you loved my oneshot. Bye!_

_~kitana411_


End file.
